Lost and Found pt5
by auldtimer
Summary: Sorry it took so long, hope you're still enjoying it. Bit of a slower pace on this one, but am already mid way through pt6 so normal service will resume then! lol


It had taken four days to finally head out of the country. A lot of frantic organisation, a lot of urgent phone calls, friends and family putting themselves at risk to help, not once complaining, all eager to do anything they could to keep CJ safe, and Houston loved them for it. He had nervously watched as CJ walked out of the hospital that night with Hoyt, her cops uniform seeming to make her instantly invisible, although Houston had found it kinda cute and had made a mental note that at some point he would have to find an excuse to get her to dress like that again, as soon as she had driven off he had started the phone calls arranging money transfers and new Ids, CJ needed him, and he wouldn't let her down, he promised.

Along with the image of CJ dressed as a cop, it was a promise he had repeated in his mind over the next four days as he and CJ had been forced apart. He had played the part of devastated fiancé, visiting the hospital daily, using the hospital room were Jane Doe was being treated as his office, he had collected the new passports for them from a US Marshall dressed as a porter, his new mobile phone had been passed to him by a cop dressed as a nurse, the most bizarre moment for Houston had been when his new credit cards and cheque book had been pulled out of a janitors mop bucket by Murrays secretary! He had made a show of walking in front of his patio doors every night with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, anyone watching couldn't have known it was apple juice that the unkempt unshaven Houston was gulping down, the same unkempt Houston that slammed the door shut on his Uncle Roy when the older man had come calling, the same one that after four days had driven to his office ranting like a wild man as he waited for the lift, and had then run away, vanished..causing a public appeal to be made as friends voiced their concern for him and the police had issued a search for him.

The distractions had been set up to allow Houston to make his way to join CJ in San Francisco. He had gone to the Penthouse on his last day, smiled and hugged Chris before making his way down the stairwell to the 28th floor, there he had met up with Novelli who was dressed as a biker courier, he and Houston had shaken hands as Novelli handed him the crash helmet and jacket, Houston had got the main lift to the ground floor and walked out of the foyer, helmet in place, climbed aboard the black Kawasaki parked just by the entrance, and sped off for the reunion he'd been longing for. Four days, it had only been four days, CJ had been away for longer than that before and he had managed, but this time, it had seemed like a life time! He had easily navigated his way through the rush hour traffic, then locked the throttle back on the open road, enjoying the sensation of being on the powerful machine, enjoying the thought of were he was heading more.

Four nights ago, after her house had been blown up, CJ had gone into hiding. Using a poor Jane Doe who had been injured in an earlier incident as a decoy, convincing anyone watching that she was badly injured and in hospital, CJ had walked out of the hospital dressed as a cop. She had driven to the precinct with Hoyt, then borrowed an unmarked cop car to drive to a small motel on the outskirts of LA. The next morning Hoyts wife had hired a car, driven to the Motel to meet up with CJ, carrying a case of clothes she had bought on her way, a fake drivers licence Hoyt had mocked up over night and a wallet full of cash Roy had given Hoyt the night before. After wishing her well she had watched as CJ had driven off onto the freeway, and made her way to San Francisco. She had stayed at two different non-descript motels, paying cash and using different names at each, before finally making her way to the Hotel were she and Houston were to meet up. Before she had taken the hire car back to the company CJ had gone to a small medical centre, using her new drivers licence as ID she had asked for a particular doctor, one who Hoyt had known personally and who he trusted completely. He had checked her injuries, noting with great satisfaction that despite the latest events her wounds were healing extremely well, the stitches in her leg were melting in nicely and no signs of infection, he was happy for her to walk on it unaided now as long as she didn't do too much, the same applied to the stitches in her side..melting nicely even the replacement one, as long as she didn't do too much lifting or bending he was happy to say she could go about her normal routine, causing CJ to tilt her head a fraction and raise her eyebrow as she tried to remember what a normal routine was! After thanking the doctor and picking up her prescription for the last of her painkillers and antibiotics she had taken a taxi to the Bay and walked for a little while before sitting in the sunshine and watching the world go by to kill time, before slowly walking to the side of the Hotel. She had smiled as she saw the motorbike slow and turn in to the parking area, her smile broadened as she watched him climb off and stretch before taking off his helmet and looking straight at her, his mouth lifted in a small smile as waited for her to walk across and join him.

They had stood inches apart at first, staring deeply in each others eyes, slowly Houston had reached out and grasped her hand, raising it his mouth he kissed the inside of her palm, his other hand coming up to rest on her hip. "You ok" he had whispered, a flicker of concern showing in his eyes momentarily replacing the burning passion that had held her mesmerised.

"Yeah," she whispered back, gaze still locked with his, "but better now you're here"

He pulled her into a hug, his chin resting on the top of head as he pulled her head tight to his shoulder. He held her like that, gently rocking her, before pulling back a fraction and saying" let's go". They had hailed a cab, gone to the train station and collected two suitcases that had been left for them by Hoyts SFPD contact, they had then caught the train connection to the Airport, and finally boarded the plane to London.

"How did Hoyt come up with our names?" CJ had asked as she snuggled up to him once the plane had taken off.

Houston wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He spotted the congratulations on your wedding balloons going into our office when he came to see about you and Chris. He traced who it was for, offered them an all expenses cruise for the next four weeks , and we get to partly borrow their Ids for our own honeymoon, Mrs Tuckerbuck!"

CJ had rolled her eyes and sighed. "You mean this name is for real and not one of Hoyts payback tricks?" As Houston nodded she pursed her lips before adding, "then if I really was Wilma Tuckerbuck I'd have made him change his name on our wedding day! Come to think of it, it would be grounds not to get married! "

Houston sniggered. "So it's the Tuckerbuck you object to, not the Wilma?"

"I guess I can handle being named after Scooby-doos sidekick"

"Velma!"

"Huh?"

"Scooby-doo..the sidekick is called Velma"

"Oh", her eyes had scrunched as she thought about it, "so we're Fred and Wilma..Houston..we're the Flinstones! Oh MAN!"

He was still chuckling when he added, "Actually the newly weds are Frank and Wendy Tuckerbuck, but we just needed the surname and initials to match the wedding announcements to convince anyone we were the real couple heading out on honeymoon" He chuckled again but she didn't reply, when he looked down he noticed she had already fallen asleep, his eyes softened as he studied her face, she looked almost childlike, she felt safe, she was letting him protect her. Sighing contentedly he had snuggled closer, and slept, for the first time in a long time.

On landing at Heathrow they had immediately taken a connecting flight to Glasgow. There they had collected their hire car, Houston had struggled as they tried to negotiate out of the car-park, causing CJ to lean forward and grip the dashboard, her face grimacing as Houston grinded the gears. "It's shift stick Houston, use the clutch!" she had told him, with a determined glare he clamped his lips together, and jammed the car in to gear. It had shot forward, bunny hopped, then stalled. CJ had sat very still staring straight ahead at the windscreen. Suddenly she had opened her door and walked around to the drivers side, flinging it open she had indicated with her thumb for Houston to get out. "I'll drive," she said decisively," don't want you succeeding where thugs have failed, I like life Houston!" He had gone to argue, but one look at her eyes, her hand firmly clamped on her hip, her fingers drumming on the car door, he had decided to surrender and had casually walked around to the passenger seat, desperately trying to ignore the sniggering audience they had attracted.

They had landed in Glasgow a little after 11am, the hotel they were staying in for their first week would not allow them to check in until 2pm, so CJ followed the signs to the City Centre and drove the short way into Glasgow itself. They saw another sign for Shops, and joined a small line of traffic edging its way into the large shopping centre. They parked in the first available space, linked arms and strolled into a large well lit Mall, something that both surprised and delighted them. They made their way to a coffee shop and ordered two black coffees and two muffins, they had eaten on the flight but knew they had a long day ahead of them. As they sat and ate they looked at the Mall map Houston had picked up on entering the building, they recognised some of the names of the shops and planned to go there first, a waitress overheard them planning their clothes shop and made a couple of recommendations, reminding them that whilst it was hot out side today, and indeed was forecast for the foreseeable future, Scotland was known for it's unpredictable weather, so shorts and T-shirts would be a must, but so would jackets and jumpers. CJ had smiled widely at her and thanked her before reaching over to pick up Houstons wallet and saying, "let's go damage some credit cards Fred honey!"

They had shopped for over three hours, and Houston wondered if they would have carried on for longer had CJs leg not begun to trouble her, he had noticed her start to limp a little as they moved to the second shop on their list, by the time they were heading for the fifth shop it was more pronounced and she was leaning on his arm more than before. He had patted her hand gently and suggested that it was time to head to the hotel, he was ready with his arguments, including the main one that it was getting difficult for him to carry all of their parcels, but she had merely smiled at him and nodded before strolling back with him to their car. Houston had gone to sit in the drivers seat, CJ had politely coughed and shook her head a fraction as he had looked at her, she took the keys off him and slid behind the wheel, a grin playing on her lips as he slowly walked around and dropped himself in to the passengers seat. CJ had negotiated her way through a series of confusing one way streets and heavy traffic before joining the motorway by pass and heading out of Glasgow and across the Erskin Bridge towards Loch Lomond .

Houston glanced sideways at CJ and smiled, her hair was billowing in the breeze, her sunglasses blocking her eyes, her arm was resting on the open window, her right hand barely connecting to the wheel whilst her left hand gripped it tight. She looked relaxed, happy. The UK had surprised him by being hot and sunny, a different kind of heat from Texas and LA, sure, but both he and CJ had caught a tan he thought, in fact he might have a touch of sunburn that CJ could carefully apply after sun to if he asked nicely! As if sensing his thoughts CJ had glanced at him and winked, and again he marvelled at how she affected him with just the smallest of gestures. He turned to enjoy the scenery, a small smile still playing on his lips.

Again Scotland surprised them. They had chosen to stay near to Glasgow in order to avoid too much travelling whilst jet lag could take hold, so had looked at travelling times from the airport when choosing a suitable hotel for their first week. CJ had been delighted that so many had mentioned Loch Lomond, excited that they would be able to explore such a world famous location and explore the countryside around it as well as the numerous local Malt Distilleries, something that had instantly caught Houstons attention ! They had chosen The Lomond Lodge Hotel, as it described itself as secluded and romantic, and as they finally swept into the private drive neither of them could argue with the description. The driveway itself was set back from the main road, they had turned on to a small private road before finding it, but it was also lined with trees giving it total privacy. As they turned another bend the Hotel came into view, it was old, large, Greystone, and looked warm and welcoming. The trees had opened up to rolling rich green lawns, and as CJ swung the car into the residents car park she gasped, the whole of the front of the hotel looked directly onto the Loch, no trees to obscure the view, direct access to a private waterfront, Houston could just make out a small jetty, and by looking more closely could make out a small number of buildings set back slightly from the main building yet attached by discreet walk ways.

"Oh Houston, it's beautiful" CJ muttered as he helped her from the car. As she stood and gazed out over the view he walked to the back of the car and lifted out two of their cases. CJ went to reach for one as he walked up to her but he shook his head and motioned for her to walk ahead of him, smiling as she deliberately wiggled her tush that little bit more than normal .

"I'll get these for you sir" a young man said as soon as they stepped through the grand doors, he reached for the suitcases and then walked with them to the reception desk. His arms now free Houston walked forward to wrap his arm around CJs waist as they followed him.

The smartly dressed lady sat behind the shiny desk looked up and smiled. "Good afternoon, welcome to The Lodge. Do you have a reservation?" she asked in her soft Scottish burr .

"Ah yeah, we're Mr and Mrs Tuckerbuck" Houston replied, smiling as his grip on CJ tightened , causing her to squeak in surprise slightly and throw him a sideways glare before she smiled sweetly and mouthed hi.

The receptionists smile brightened as she keyed in their names. "Oh, the Honeymoon Cottage, you're our newlyweds, congratulations!"

"Thanks" Houstons smile broadened, he liked the sound of that, newlyweds, and again he gripped CJ, this time she didn't squeak, just leaned closer to him, silently acknowledging that she liked how it sounded to. "Cottage? Uhm thought we'd booked the suite"

"Oh you did Mr Tuckerbuck, but there is a wedding reception here today, the couple are staying overnight in the suite as part of the deal, and we also thought that as you were coming in from America you would prefer the extra privacy the cottage can give you. " The receptionist had placed two plastic key cards on the counter and was now reaching to the printer for the forms to be signed, as Houston passed the forms back she also placed a small leaflet down and with her pen indicated a small map of the hotel and grounds. "Your cottage is here, just to the right of the main building there is a small path that leads you straight to and from reception, also a path that leads directly to the unit that holds the swimming pool and gym. You have your own private garden area and private beach, there is also a small private jetty with a small launch tied up ready for your use, you'll find they key in here, she passed them a small brown envelope, "along with your security codes and key to your own car park area. There is a hot tub outside and a small Jacuzzi bath in the window of your bedroom, all the glass is double sided so rest assured, you have a perfect view of the Loch, but should anyone pass by on a boat they can not see you. Room service is available 24 hours a day, and we have also stocked the refrigerator and bar area for you with the compliments of the management. Brian will walk you over, and we hope you enjoy your stay!"

Both CJ and Houston were staring at her open mouthed, it took a second to realise she had stopped talking, a second more to realise that Brian was already walking off with their luggage. "Thanks!" CJ called back over her shoulder to the receptionist as she and Houston rushed to catch up with the porter. He led them through a side door marked private, and then out of another door that he explained was accessed by the secure codes. They walked down a narrow path, hidden from the lush lawn by a tall hedgerow and with a row of trees on the other side casting a little shade , as they came to the end of the path the cottage finally came in to view. Greystone, like the main building, bigger than they had imagined, but definitely a cottage, they fell in love with it and both had silly smiles on their faces as Brian ushered them in and guided them through. He showed them upstairs, were there was another large lounge with floor to ceiling windows leading out onto a large veranda, the view over the Loch was stunning, but it was the bedroom that stopped them in their tracks. Dominated by a huge four poster bed, windows on two sides views of the Loch from both, a raised platform in front of one of the windows held the sunken jacuzzi bath, the other window had remote control sliding door on to a small balcony. "I'm in heaven!" CJ giggled before crossing over and jumping on to the bed.

Brian coughed politely as he put the cases down. "If you want to give me your car keys I'll go and move your car down for you, unload the rest of your luggage?"

Houston glanced at CJ sitting on the edge of the bed and swallowed before reaching in his pocket and handing a large tip to Brian, gently pushing him out of the door he said" That won't be necessary, thanks, I'll err, I'll get them later!"

Again CJ giggled as she watched Houston all but man handle the poor porter out of the door. She sighed deeply then allowed herself to flop back onto the bed, sighing again at how luxurious she felt. Her eyes were closed and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep yet she sensed Houston watching her. Without opening her eyes she smiled slowly and said "You ok there pardner?" She heard him walk slowly across the bedroom, felt the bed shift as he sat on the edge, she opened one eye to look at him, swallowing slightly as the look on his face made her catch her breath. "Houston" she whispered as he slowly lowered himself down to lie by her side.

He placed his finger gently on her lips and slightly shook his head. "Shh CJ, it's ok, we're both real tired, why don't we just lie here and relax, no need to say anything, ok, just let me hold you and we'll get some rest"

She nodded and turned to face him, gently she reached up and stroked his cheek before leaning up and kissing him. As she pulled back she smiled shyly at him, before tucking herself closely to him and sighing contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her. She was asleep before Houston had a chance to breath again!

It was the phone ringing that woke him, automatically he reached out to pick it up, forgetting for a moment where he was and why he was there. "Uh, hullo" he muttered groggily

"Mr Tuckerbuck, it's Hannah at the reception. Sorry to, uhm, disturb you" came the soft Scottish voice down the phone.

"That's ok, we were just resting. Long day. What can I do for ya?"

"Two things really. The main one is that we have a storm warning for tonight do one of the staff will be coming across shortly to move your launch to the boat house for safety, didn't want you worrying if you saw a stranger or noticed the boat missing"

"Uh huh, a storm aye. Bad?"

"No, not really, but being open to the Loch we prefer to be safe"

"Yup, I can see that. And the second thing?"

"The bride and groom were wondering if you would care to join them tonight for a wee dram, fellow newlyweds wishing each other well so to speak!"

Houston frowned slightly. "A wee dram?"

"It's a shot of Malt, they'll be passing the C'aich around 8 o'clock if you'd care to join them"

"Quiche, they'll be passing a pie?" Now Houston really looked confused

The receptionist chuckled softly. "It's a silver lovers cup that we use to toast the Bride & Groom, but as invited guest you'll just be asked to join the toast, not to drink from the cup"

Houston thanked her for the invite and said that they would be delighted to pop over. He hung up and turned as he realised that CJ was awake and climbing off the bed. "You ok?"

CJ smiled and nodded. "What was that about?" she asked as she stretched slightly

"We've been invited to join the newly weds for a drink about 8pm, tradition apparently for one new couple to toast the other..though I'm not entirely sure, CJ, I couldn't understand all she said, I thought they spoke English here in Scotland!"

CJ laughed. "I'm gonna go take a shower, if we're going to go over you may want to go and get the bags out of the car, see if there ids anything we've bought that's suitable to wear!"

Houston winked and as he stood up he walked towards her and said "Would rather help you with that shower!"

"Uh huh, don't need your help cowboy!"

He stood in front of her and snaked his arm around her waist. "You sure?" he whispered as he bent to nuzzle her neck

"I'm sure" she whispered back, before deftly turning out of his grasp and walking into the bathroom, "nice try though!" she called back as she clicked the door shut.

Houston stood and looked at the closed door for a few seconds before walking out and back to the car. Five minutes later having stalled the car three times before finally managing to bunny hop down to the Cottages parking bay, Houston was unloading the last of their luggage and all of their new shopping. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see it was already 6:30pm. He was just carrying the last parcel upstairs when CJ walked out of the bathroom, her damp hair falling down to her shoulders, a towel wrapped around her doing nothing to hide her curves. He dropped the last parcel, his mouth dropping open a fraction, suddenly he kicked off his shoes, walked passed CJ into the bathroom and straight into the shower cubicle, turning the cold tap on full. CJ chuckled to herself as she heard him yell, then walked over to the parcel on the floor and with a small nod of her head picked up the dress that had tumbled out of it. By the time Houston had finished his shower and joined her back in the bedroom CJ was dressed and putting the finishing touches to her make up, part of him was disappointed, he had liked the towel look, but she sure did scrub up well he thought as he studied her in her snug fitting pink dress, yup he thought with a swallow, she sure does. Houston dressed quickly in dark grey cotton trousers, a metallic grey silk shirt and a black tie and jacket.

They walked over to the main hotel and were met at the door by Brian, the young man smiled and Houston noticed the way he looked at CJ, instinctively he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her slightly closer, slightly away from Brian. The sideways look CJ gave him let him know she had noticed, and wasn't annoyed, just amused. "He's what..18 Houston! Cut the Caveman act!" she hissed as Brian turned to lead them into the main hall. He walked over to the smiling Bride and Groom and whispered in their ears. The young couple glanced up in the direction of the doorway and smiled broadly at CJ and Houston before walking over to meet them. The Groom, Peter, showed Houston the two handled drinking cup that looked more like a small silver bowl with two handles, he explained the tradition behind it to them both, and the cup they were using had been his ~Great-Great-Grandparents, handed down through the generation. CJ was enthralled, asking all sorts of questions, and enjoying all the fuss being made as several members of the two families had come over to congratulate the other newly wed couple in the room. Suddenly a man came to stand in the middle of the floor. He hammered down a large wooden stick and called the room to "make yee a'roond!"

Vanessa, the Bride, whispered, "he means for everyeone to gather around, the families stand in a circle around you." As she explained the people in the room were indeed gathering around, as the circle was complete Vanessa said quickly "If you two would wait here for a little while, 'till we summon you in!" Houston nodded just as the fathers of the young couple came to bring them in to the centre of the circle. CJ jumped slightly as a piper started to play, the grooms father took the cup back and held it aloft, the Brides father produced a bottle of Malt and poured the contents into it, the two men faced each other and bowed a fraction before the father of the groom took his sons hand and placed it on one handle, he held his sons hand in place until the Brides father had placed her hand on the other handle. Houston and CJ watched as after the young couple had each held the cup for the other to drink from the cup was passed around the rest of the family, topped up with Malt as it went. Finally the cup was passed back to the happy couple in the middle, who, holding a handle each, made a toast to their families, and then looked over at CJ and Houston and invited them down to the middle of the Circle.

Peter smiled at them as he handed them two silver goblets, he poured Malt in to both of them and asked his friends and family to join him in a toast to their fellow newlyweds, and in wishing them a long and happy life filled with joy and love. CJs eyes were sparkling as she glanced around the room, she smiled as she raised her goblet a fraction, looking deeply into Houstons eyes as she turned to face him before sipping gently, her eyebrows rising as she was caught off guard by the strength of the amber liquid. Houston placed his hand in the small of her back as he sipped his own toast, then with a small smile he bent to kiss her, much to the delight of their audience. They were still lost in the kiss when Vanessa reached for CJs hand and pulled her away. "Time to dance!" she giggled enthusiastically

"Dance!" CJ squeaked, "uh no, really..we just came to wish you well, we haven't eaten yet and we don't dance!" she stammered as she was dragged to one side of the dance floor, watching helplessly as Houston was dragged to the other. "Oh boy" she muttered under her breath as traditional Scottish music started to blare out. Vanessa nudged her a fraction and smiled. CJ forced a smile back, her eyes desperately searching for a quick exit, narrowing with mild annoyance as she caught Houston watching her, a big dopey smile on his face. "One dance!" she mouthed at him, relieved when she saw him nod in agreement.

Some four hours later CJ and Houston finally made their way back down the path to their little cottage. The party was still in full swing, but CJ had decided it was safe for them to take their leave. They had eaten in the dining room so had been able to spend some time alone, but the two families had known as soon as they had finished eating and had dragged them back in to the main hall and the dancing and drinking. The traditional music had given way to a DJ and as the slower music had started to play they had made their excuses, and taken a lot of good natured ribbing about being on honeymoon. As they stepped inside the cottage and closed the door they both looked at each other, and started to laugh. They were both fit, they worked out, they went to the gym, yet a few hours of partying in Scotland had wiped them out! CJ kicked her shoes off and went upstairs, it was hot and sticky now waiting for the storm to break so, without switching the lights on she opened the doors and walked out onto the patio. Houston stopped still and stared at her, his heart thumping. "Care for a wee dram?" he muttered, walking to the drinks cabinet as a way to distract himself. He automatically poured two drinks out, taking his time with each, clicking the small wall lights on so he could see what he was doing

CJ glanced over her shoulder at him, a small smile playing on her lips, a hint of mischief in her eyes. Instead of replying she casually walked over to the small CD player, she studied the choices for a little while then selected an old favourite. She smiled as the music started to play softly, turning just as Houston was starting to walk towards her with their drinks. She saw him hesitate and swallow, as she took the glass from his hand she made sure her fingers stroked his as she moved. He coughed and loosened his tie, ran his hands through his hair and took a sip of his drink, she studied him, and knew she had him. She stepped closer, her eyes locking on his, slowly she took a sip of her drink, then put her glass down. She reached out and took his glass off him, placed it next to hers before moving closer to him. She reached for his hand and whispered, "dance with me?"

Houston closed his eyes as he pulled her to him, he felt her arms wrap around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still. Slowly he began to move, swaying softly with the music, feeling the way her body moved with his, how it felt to hold her so close, he kept to the rhythm of the music playing, his hands wandering down to lock on her hips and pull them tighter to him, his mouth moving down to nuzzle the small of her neck as she laced her fingers in his hair. Finally he moved his mouth across to kiss her, slowly, softly, kissing the edges of her mouth, licking her top lip, lightly nipping at her bottom lip. He groaned as he felt his control slipping. "CJ," he whispered. He felt her smile as he kissed her and pulled back to look at her. His heart somersaulted as he looked at her, her lips full and her eyes glowing.

She reached behind her for his hands, stepping back a fraction from his hold, her eyes still locked on his. "Songs finished cowboy," she said huskily, "I got my dance, so now seems there is only one thing left for us to do"

Houston held his breath as she turned and started to walk towards the bed, she still held his hands and as she felt him hesitate she glanced over her shoulder at him and raised her eyebrow. It was all he needed, he felt as if his feet had wings as he stepped forward and swept her up in his arms to take the last few steps to the bed. He was kissing her as he held her, reluctant to put her down at first, solving his problem by kneeling on the edge of the bed and lowering both of them down slowly, his mouth barley leaving hers for a second as he manoeuvred them towards the middle. CJ giggled as he frantically kicked off his shoes, the sound doing things to him but the feel of that giggle against his chest..he kicked his socks off a whole lot quicker, smothering her next giggle with the deepest kiss he had ever been part of. As he came up for air he looked down at CJ, her eyes were wide open, shocked by the kiss, her silky hair wild against the covers. Houston bent to kiss her neck, bringing his hand up to move the strap from her dress out of his way, his lips moving down following the burning trail his fingers were blazing. CJ gasped as his fingers skimmed across her breast, the material from her dress couldn't be pushed aside and although he was tempted to rip it, he instead took a steadying breath and moved his lips back the way they had come, lingering as he moved up to kiss her again, his eyes like burning coals as he gazed down at her.

She arched a fraction, all he needed to reach back and pull down her zipper, swiftly pulling the dress down and out of his way, but not instantly moving down to kiss her the way she had thought he would, no, instead he sat up, and let his eye caress her. He reached up and slowly pulled the dress completely free, his breath catching in his throat, swallowing hard as he reached out to gently caress her soft skin. CJs lids were lowered as she watched him, she lay still, knowing what he wanted, her own breathing ragged, her heart thumping. She watched as he took his shirt off, how many times she had seen his chest, yet not like this, not with the need to reach out and feel it's warmth under her fingers, pressed against her, no this was new, and it was driving her crazy. She lifted her hand to reach for him, but he caught her hand in his and looked at her with a hint of mischief, he kissed her hand and pushed it back down on the bed. He leaned back and looked down at her again, she should feel vulnerable, instead she felt alive, electric. She tilted her head a fraction, silently begging him to touch her, his slow smile teasing her as he continued to study her. She saw him reach down and take of his trousers, her eyes widened still more. He bent down and kissed her tummy, his fingers gently passing over the fresh scar, barely healed she felt it tingle with his touch, but no pain, purely pleasure. He brought his lips down again to trace were his fingers had been. "God Houston," she breathed, "you're killin' me here!" He chuckled as he kissed her belly button, and CJ gripped at the covers beneath her. "Houston!" she gasped. "Please!" That was the last thing she remembered saying, as Houston more than answered her.

Outside a light rain had started to fall, the storm warning had cleared the Loch of all boats, except one, moored directly opposite the Lomond Lodge, almost hidden from view by the over hanging trees. The three men on board sat in total darkness, one had binoculars aimed directly at the cottage, his view was green as the night vision lenses kicked in. "Is it them?" one of his companions asked. The man with the binoculars sat back and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know", he replied, I thought I saw her come on the balcony, but there was no light and I didn't have time to grab these before she was gone..could have been her, hard to tell"

"So, we wait until morning?" the third man asked

The other two looked at each other and nodded before binocular guy said, "We have got to be sure, we can not afford to get it wrong again. This time luck will not be enough to save Miss C J Parsons, this time we do not leave until we know for certain that she is dead"


End file.
